Twister
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Yes! It's an OP universe one! Anywhooo... Luffy, and the crew play Twister and naturally, it's a ZoLu and hints of SanNam! Enjoy ZoLu 4eva! rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**ZoLu SanNam**

**This story is for ZoLu 4eva because she wanted Twister in Alone, but well, Alone was written well past that chapter when i posted it (eheheh -laughs nervously-) it's easier to write chapters ahead. But anyway, here you go and thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy it ZoLu 4eva! ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Twister**_

_By Wishing For a Zoro Plushie_

Luffy sat on the deck of Merry, idly puffing his cheeks and then letting the air out again in a long hiss. He rocked backwards, holding his knees to his chest as he rocked forward, and then back, and then repeated this over and over again until he fell back onto the deck with a 'fwump' that made the first mate of the crew, Zoro, crack an eye open and glare at his captain.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked over and grinned.

"Nothing. Bored."

"Then go do something." Zoro replied. Luffy took a deep breath.

"Nami said I had to stay out here because I went to talk to Usopp and he accidentally spilled blue paint all over Sanji's kitchen, Sanji went psycho and tried to kill me, Robin held him back with some extra hands and told me to get out while I still could and Chopper was hiding under the table." and he let out the breath. Zoro blinked at Luffy.

"You just cause trouble everywhere you go, don't you?" he asked sarcastically. Luffy smiled sheepishly before scrambling over to Zoro.

"I'm boooooooorred." Luffy whined. Zoro sighed. This was the captain. Nothing unusual about the scene unfolding right now. Luffy would whine, Zoro would tell him to go away, Luffy would whine some more and Zoro would cave.

"What do you want to do?" he asked finally. Luffy grinned.

"I wanna play a game." he replied. Surprise surprise.

"What sort of game?" 

"A fun one."

"Luffy… if you want to play a game, you're gonna have to come up with an answer, and quickly." Zoro warned. Luffy pouted and thought for a moment before he punched a fist into his other hand.

"Twister!" he announced. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Twister?" and Luffy nodded enthusiastically. Sighing, Zoro stood.

"It won't be much fun with just one person." Luffy continued and Zoro snapped his head around. Was he suggesting that the rest of the crew…

"Everyone else should join in!" and then he ran straight for the kitchen despite Zoro's protests.

---

And now they were in the men's cabin, the twister mat laid out on the floor and the rest of the crew gathered around it. Luffy had insisted that they all join in (Captain's orders apparently) and then had dragged them down here. Zoro had his arms crossed and he was brooding in the corner while Sanji was finishing off his last smoke. Chopper was thinking through possible ways he could use his little body in this game, while Usopp was sticking his chest out and nattering on to Nami (who was ignoring him) about how he used to be the Twister Tsar back in some made up country or rather. Finally, Sanji snapped at him to shut up because he was making Nami look bored. Finally, when Luffy bounced down with the two spinners, the game was set to go.

"I'll spin the pretty one and Sanji can spin the… other one." Luffy said happily as he dropped the two to the floor. Sanji shrugged and walked over to the spinner and put a hand on it and spun it while Luffy spun the other one.

"Left hand yellow!" Luffy cried. Everyone dived for the mat, sans Zoro, and put their left hands on any yellow places they could see. Usopp and Chopper had to share one and Robin simply sprouted a limp on the colour she needed. Luffy hadn't said anything about not using their powers.

"Robin, I can't reach the spinneys, can you spin them?" Luffy asked. Robin nodded and moved forward to spin them.

"What's the matter Marimo? Afraid I'll beat you?" 

"Asshole, you couldn't beat me if you tried." Zoro snarled in return, standing up and moving over. He placed his left hand on the same yellow spot as Luffy.

"Right elbow blue." Robin said softly. Well, Sanji shifted at the same time as Nami turned… and let's not forget the fact that Nami wears short skirts, and well, Sanji was first out, having fainted on the mat with a goofy grin. Robin dragged him off the mat and left him to the side while Nami glowed a brilliant red. None of the other guys commented lest they get a punch to the head.

"I think I forfeit captain-san." Robin said after a while. Limbs were sprouted everywhere and Usopp and Chopper had fallen asleep against the couch, having gotten out earlier. Nami was still steaming at Sanji, who kept fainting at odd moments, obviously remembering what he had seen. Luffy grinned.

"Ha, now it's just Zoro and me!" he cried. Luffy was twisted at angles that really couldn't have been healthy had he been a normal person, but, being rubber definitely had it's benefits. Zoro was twisted around Luffy, and the two looked rather odd to tell the truth. But that was what Twister was about! Yeah, Twister was an awesome game.

"Left ear green." Robin called and Luffy and Zoro looked for green. The only way to get green, would be to press their chests together and have one place their ear down, while the other placed their own ear behind that. And so they did, Luffy twisted his neck around so he could get it right.

"Nami-san-" but Sanji was cut off by a fist over his head. Nami was not going to talk to him, "Ow. Please Nami-san… I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I am!" 

"Hey Zoro?" Luffy asked as the two bickered in the background. Zoro grunted to show he was listening… or maybe it was just because he was in an awkward position. Whatever it was, Luffy took it as a yes and grinned.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked mischievously. Zoro blinked before frowning.

"No." he replied. Luffy nodded, not believing it and he stretched his fingers and began roving them over the swordsman's sides. Zoro snorted and twitched, and Luffy stopped there and tickled him as hard as he could. Zoro began laughing and he couldn't stop until he fell to the mat and Luffy was left still stretched in his awkward position.

"Yay! I win!" Luffy cried, snapping his body back to normal and rolling his neck before grinning. Robin inclined her head.

"Well done captain-san." she congratulated him. Zoro was sitting up on the mat and he frowned.

"That was cheating!"

"I never said there couldn't be cheating!" Luffy replied, grinning widely, "But, if Zoro feels so bad, I'll give him a second place prize!" and he bent down and gave Zoro a kiss on the cheek. Zoro blinked while Sanji burst out laughing. Nami smirked.

"I knew it." she muttered to Sanji when Zoro turned a brilliant shade of red. Luffy skipped out of the room, happy with his success.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled and jumped to his feet and ran out after Luffy.

"No raping on the ship!" Sanji called after them. Chopper chose that moment to awake and he looked around wildly.

"Rape?" he asked. Usopp opened his mouth to begin a lie about what rape was, but Nami got there first and she slapped a hand over the boy's mouth and smiled at Chopper.

"Never mind."

---

Luffy was found sitting on the figurehead and he turned when Zoro stomped out after him.

"The hell were you doing? I told you not to do anything like that in front of the rest of the crew!" Zoro growled when he had reached Luffy. The captain pouted and jumped down in front of Zoro before he began fiddling with Zoro's shirt.

"I'm sorry Zoro. Luffy just thought Zoro looked cute sitting on the mat like that." Luffy replied, looking up at Zoro with large, innocent eyes. Zoro sighed.

"Yeah, well, just be careful. They have their suspicions, and remember, Nami and Sanji know." 

"Yeah. But, it was funny catching them like that, that day." and he giggled. Zoro snorted.

"Heh, yeah. It was." and he wound his arms around Luffy's waist, "But we can't say anything. Remember, if Nami and Sanji are found out, then she reveals us." 

"Yeah, I know. Nami and her camera. Maybe I should make it an order that she throw it into the sea." Luffy muttered, pouting. Zoro smirked.

"Maybe."

"But, it was fun playing Twister, wasn't it!"

"Yeah…" 

"Maybe next time… Zoro and Luffy can play it alone." and Luffy grinned unabashedly up at Zoro, who blushed lightly before smirking.

"Maybe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! How was that ZoLu 4eva? Alright? Oi Clarobell, did you pick up a particular line in there? -wink wink- **

**Reviews would be appreciated! -grin- Happy New Years to everyone!**


End file.
